Maya Shimon
is one of the main female protagonists in the Seiken Tsukai no World Break series. Appearance Maya is a young girl with long, flowing blonde hair and teal colored-eyes. She is always seen wearing a blue ribbon on top of her head to style her hair. Maya often wears a blue dress, a little above knee length, a red tie, and a white corset. Personality Maya appeared to be childish at times due to both her overall looks and age, but she can, in fact, show instances of being mischievous and mature for her age more so compared to that of even Satsuki whose older than her at times in their interactions with one another. She is very cheerful and welcoming, wanting to befriend even those who she meets for the first time such as Elena Arshavina who had transferred to Akane Academy from the Russian Branch. She is rather close with her older sister who Maya is always seen with most of the time in their first introduction, even doing whatever she requests of her as she decided to become the roommate of Moroha. Maya, in fact, gained prior interest and even developed a crush on Moroha as she is seen alongside him most of the time aside from her older sister. Background Maya is the younger sister of Mari Shimon, four years prior she started to awaken to the memories from her past life causing her to become afraid and confused until her older sister consoled her about it assuring Maya that both her past and current last were both parts of herself. She later enters Akane Academy alongside Mari who was the principle where she and would spend her time around at most times. Chronology ---TBA--- Powers and Abilities Overview Being a 10yr old, Maya doesn't have the same kind of training or combat experience as other saviors though she had a unique Origin, which is useful to Akane Academy. Intelligence Despite being 10yrs old, Maya is intuitive to the situations of others, being able to assist even the people far older than herself. She is skilled in driving, able to drive a Mazda RX7 FC3S sports car on a difficult road without even slowing down. She later revealed that she learned how to drive from her sister. Dark Arts Field of Dreams |Yume Ishi no Omo Akira Karada|lit. "Crystallization of Dream Stone"}}: Maya is able to cast a large field over a certain area, which allows Saviors to fight without seriously injuring one another. Maya demonstrated this ability in Moroha's fight with Edward. Though the field greatly mitigates the power of Dark Arts and Light Arts, exceptionally powerful spells (forbidden) still have quite an impact; Moroha's Cocytus caused the area to snow for days after his fight with Edward. Transportal |Utsuroi no Mon|lit. "Transfer Gate"}}: Maya has some ability to cast her sister's transportal spell. In the anime, she has only finished her sister's incomplete incantation. Trivia *Her surname Shimon (四門) means "Four Gates" *In the anime, Maya acted as the anime narrator giving deep and thought-provoking quotes further showing her maturity. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Akane Academy Category:Moroha's Love Interest Category:Japanese Branch Category:Savior Category:Dark Mages